Returning Home
by taylor0407
Summary: Georgeanna Bellerose. Vampire for 9 years, works at a club owned by a wizard. Her life is turned upside down when she is forced to attend the very school she went to as a 15 year old human. Also the fact her brother is a teacher there really doesn't help.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first fanfiction I've ever written this is sort of a prologue; tell me if you think it's any good :)

**Returning Home : **

**Chapter 1 My life or Unlife in general**

I lay down staring at the ceiling of the room; a dull gray white covered with faint patterns. I was jolted out of my thoughts as something brushed past my head. I let my head fall limply to the side; Blue eyes meeting large curious brown ones. I smiled as I lifted one of my hands to pet the doe-eyed cat, he purred in delight.

"Hey Mr Tibbles" I whispered fondly as I stroked his soft gray fur, my reply was a soft 'meow' as he curled around my arm, closing his eyes as I snuggled closer to him. It was peaceful as I watched the silent rise and falls of the gray cats stomach the only sound was the traffic outside and humans going about their business noting else at all-

"GEORGEANNA BELLEROSE" a voice roared. My eyes widened and I screamed as Mr Tibbles shot up with a yelp of terror and landed surprisingly heavy on my stomach, his claws managing to dig into the flesh. I rolled to the side falling of the bed with a pained yelp, Mr Tibbles running under the bed after he landed beside me.

I jumped as the door slammed open hitting the wall with a deafening thud, standing there in the doorway was a tall dark haired man with the most bizarre eyes you could ever see; a bright yellow with a slit pupil exactly like that of a cats. He was wearing a trench coat and looked furious. I gulped.

"M-Mr Bane! W-What brings y-you here!" I stuttered. He narrowed his unnatural eyes at me " Well" he replied "I clearly remember you telling me that you would never be late for work again" he was glaring at me; if looks could kill I would be 6 feet under.

"AH DAMMIT" I yelled shooting up and snagging the clock on the bed side table. 8:30pm _I was half an hour late,_ I shook it desperately hoping that the clock was faulty but alas no. I cried out falling at the feet of one Marcus Bane, my boss.

"Oh no I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't check the time! You can take the money out of my pay check, please don't fire me!" I pleaded "_Oh_so you want me to take the money out of your pay check? Hmmm if I recall you asked me to do that before too and also before that-"I cut him off "OK, I'll just work for free for a few weeks" I muttered. He raised one eye brow "A _few?" _he asked. "Fine a month" I growled sitting up on my knees "You know you're going to have to owe me _big _time, _vampire_" he said "OK I get that I'll work without pay for a month... _Wizard!" _I hissed the last part, it didn't have the same effect. He smirked at me "Good then go get your uniform on then, you're working _all_ night" he replied with a sly grin. Groaning I got up on my feet. He chuckled walking towards the door "Don't take too long dear" he called out behind him. Before the door slammed and the apartment was silent once again.

I scowled throwing the clock at the wall; it shattered on impact living a small dent in the plaster. There was a yelp from under the bed as two large brown eyes looked out from the shadow.

"Oh, Tibbles I'm sorry" I cooed as I picked him up in my arms "I didn't mean to scare you it's just that stupid man has weird wizard mental problems" I muttered as I hugged him to my chest.

"youcanthshtopdoingthatnowth"

"Jesus!" I yelled "No Georgie dear, I'm a _cat_ not Jesus" the bundle of grey fur _sighed_, "seriously it creeps me out when you talk it reminds me that you're not actually the cat I raised and bought" I snapped glaring at him. The cat rolled his eyes; quite amusing when you thought about it. "Well I'm not the one who should be remembering that I'm in fact a demon inside a body of a cat" he spoke as if to a 3 year old, I released him from my grasp so he fell to the floor, he made a outraged hissing noise "OK, stop with the smart ass comments, It's not my fault some demon decided to possess my beloved kitty" I sniffed, he made a sound which vaguely resembled a snort at "beloved kitty" running out the room as I went to place a well aimed kick to his side. "Stupid demon cat "I grumbled as I turned to find my uniform. I swear I heard him make a sound that sounded like laughing from behind the door, I growled _stupid_ _evil talking demon cat._

* * *

I tumbled through the door and knocking into a few of the customers in the club, which earned me a few glares, as I ran up to the main bar. Leaping over the counter in front of a group of now shocked young adults I ran through a door to the back heading towards an office at the end of the hallway.

I knocked on the polished wooden door with a sign; Marcus Bane, Club owner on a golden plaque. "Come in" my hearing picked up from the room. Pushing the door open I stepped into the room; the walls were a red colour covered in posters and events to do with the club, a big wide screened TV sat on the right wall a plush two seated royal purple sofa sat facing it, on the left hand side sat a large dark brown desk and behind it sat my boss.

Eyes not leaving the computer screen he was working at he spoke "So? Miss Bellerose finally decided to join us?" he asked "If you're wondering why I took over an hour to get ready, you can go blame my cat, who thought it would be a good idea to steal my car keys, just as I was about to leave and then hide them in a very convenient place where I would never be able to find them, if I hadn't threatened to stop giving him his favourite treats for a week" I deadpanned. He chuckled under his breath looking over at me.

"I heard from Jean Claude about you knocking over a bunch of customers, you're not very graceful for a vampire are you?" he mused smirking at me "I was late I didn't have time to be graceful and that bouncer should just watch his own business" I muttered. "No matter then" he chucked" go get yourself ready then you can start your shift" I nodded turning and slamming the door shut as I left, I swear that guy laughs too much.

I shuffled into the private staff bathroom and stood looking at my reflection in the mirror; flawless pale skin, light blue eyes straight dark brown hair that ended at my shoulders, I looked like a very beautiful fifteen year old who should be at school not working at a club, but no one would believe me if I told them I was in fact twenty four. I had dropped out of school and moved to another town after I had been turned everyone I had known when I was human thought I was dead. I smiled sadly, I had no friends, Mr Tibbles was the only being that I had liked before _that_ demon possessed him. Sighing I applied some make up and brushed my hair up into a pony tail. I was ready to start my 8 hour shift. Oh _joy_!

* * *

"Here are the five beers you ordered" I smiled as I placed the tray on a table surrounded by some middle aged guys "Is there anything else you need?" I asked polite"Aren't you a bit too young to be working here Missy?" surprised by the personal question I glanced over at the speaker, he was a gruff looking man with gray hair he was radiating authority; A police officer perhaps? I smiled innocently at him "No sir, I just happen to look younger than I am" _a lot younger_ I added in my head. He nodded I could tell he was still suspicious. I smiled at them again this time it was strained; I would have to get another of the waitresses to serve them so I could avoid this man's questions. I turned back towards the bar, sighing as I sat down at a free stool.

"What's up with you, girl? You look down" I looked up at the bartender standing in front of me; he had tan skin black hair and big brown mischievous eyes. "Oh nothing Benny" I muttered "it's just some customers" his eyes narrowed "They haven't been-""No it's nothing like that their just asking about my age, I think one of them is a police officer" I shrugged, he looked at me a sad smile on his face "Aw Anna don't get down just cause you'll never age, you get to be young forever!" He leaned in" look at me I'm a werewolf I'm gonna get old n die" he joked. I smiled at him patting him on the arm "Benny just ignore my moody vampire ways" he chuckled ruffling up my hair "I don't like to see my friends moody, Anne" he smiled before turning and filling out an order. I mused on the fact he had called me a 'friend 'I had spoke with Benny whenever we saw each other and we had always been friendly, joking around he acted a lot like my human brother.

Maybe I could call him a friend.

After I had been turned I had been on my own, I had ran away knowing I could never live among family and friends again after I found out what I was, I had been heartbroken I had nobody left, the vampire that had turned me had just dumped me so I was left to learn on my own I have never met another vampire nor did I know if there was rules or a leader, not many supernatural beings came to this town.

Marcus had found me and given me a job after he came across me wondering around in a forest just outside the town, I had tried to attack him out of fear after he assumed I was a threat and continued on to use spells against me. He had only stopped after I started screaming about Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort being real from the top of a tree I had climbed, I had been very naive and daft back then.

Of course he found this to be amusing, just like everything that caused me misery and had given me a job and allowed me to hunt in the forest so I wouldn't attack humans. Animal blood was gross and it seemed to make me ill and weak. I cringed at the thought of having to hunt again soon.

"Excuse me?" I was pulled out of my thoughts as someone tapped me on the shoulder "huh?" It was the guy I thought to be a police officer "C-can I help you Sir?" I asked his friends were standing behind him"Yes, Miss I'm going to have to ask you to come with us to the police department" my mouth literally fell open "W-why?" I squeaked out."You are under the age of 18 working in a bar and living on your own without a guardian, you are thought to be a run away or orphaned by some concerned individuals that have visited this club" he continued "you're going to be taken to a orphanage in the nearest city and enrolled in Rose North high school" "R-rose North high school?" I almost fainted right there and then.

Rose North high school was the school I went to when I was human... and it happened to be on the same street my family had lived on. _Oh no_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Leaving**

"Are you going to pack my catnip?" a voice asked as I pulled out a suitcase from under my bed

"Yes" I grumbled zipping open the case "good" purred the cat. I rolled my eyes. Turning to my wardrobe I pulled it open pulling at the first clothes items my hand came in contact with; 3 dresses, I frowned looking them over, I hadn't ever wore these before. Shruggeing I continued to yank out more dresses and jeans, not bothering to fold them as I shoved them in the suitcase.

"You should be careful you know you're going to end up ripping them all doing that" Tibbles chided "Oh shut it!" I hissed "if you want to be any help get yourself in the pet carrier" I grinned at the affronted look the cat suddenly took on "Pet _carrier_?" he hissed. I grinned evilly at him showing him the tips of my fangs "well yes, since you are a _cat_ are you not?" I asked innocently "I would never-" "Georgeanna is everything OK in there I heard voices?" a sickly sweet voice called out from the hall

"No, everything is fine _Miss Turner_" I called back "good good do hurry dear if we're ever to get to the orphanage". I scowled Miss Turner had been sent to take me to the city or as I thought to make sure I wouldn't run away. "Just stop talking to me" I whispered to the demon cat, he shrugged before walking over to sun patch on my bed coming through the window. I eventually used my vampire speed and pulled everything from my wardrobe and draws placing them into the suitcase. Now comes the hard part getting the demon cat into the carrier, I thought grimly.

I thought about sneaking over to him or just plain grabbing him by the scruff; that would probably save time. Just as I was about to pounce carrier in hand, Tibbles shot up from his dose and proceeded to _leap _out of the slightly ajar window. I could only stare at the now vacant spot

"What the hell! Tibbles you get back here RIGHT NOW!" I screeched jumping to the window sill and leaning out. Tibbles was innocently sitting on the opposite side of the street looking up at me "Bloody cat!" I growled "get back here!" yelled at him, he gave me one last mocking look before turning with a flick of his tail and walking away down the road. "H-hey where are you going?" i shouted after him.

"Georgeanna is something the matter?" Miss Turner demanded walking into the room. Seeing me leaning out of an open window she yelled "What are you doing Miss Bellerose?" she said grabbing me by my jumper and pulling back, of course this didn't work nor budge me at all. I turned to her "Mr Tibbles just jumped out the window" comprehension dawned over her face "your cat?" I nodded. "I'm gonna go get him" I told her not giving her time to answer before I jumped out the window landing like a cat on the front lawn. I barely heard the stunned Miss Turner yell out my name before I sprinted away using my vampire speed. That cat was _so _gonna pay I seethed.

OoOoOoOoooo

"Miss Bellerose where in the world have you been" shrieked Miss Turner as I approached her

"Cat, remember" I told her, holding up the pet carrier with a very angry ruffled cat in, who was mumbling threats at me. She grabbed me by the shoulders "You've been gone for almost 2 hours! And why are you covered in mud? Is that _blood?"_ soI had had a _little_ snack while chasing Tibbles.

I pushedTurner away from me with ease "its ok Miss I just fell over that's all" I assured her

She shook her head and sighed "Ok come on Miss Bellerose we're over half an hour behind, I've put your suitcase in the car we must get going we have a 2 hour journey ahead" my face fell as I followed behind her. I placed Tibbles in the back seat getting ready to get in myself, just as I opened the car door a familiar voice called out

"Anna, wait!" I turned to see Benny running towards me, I smiled while Miss Turner sighed "Miss Bellerose please be quick with your farewells" she slammed the driver door shut behind her.

"Benny!" I yelled delighted as I ran up to him, I was surprised when he locked me in a bone crushing hug "Aww Anne" he sighed sadly as he released me, his hands were boiling hot against my cold skin. I smiled sadly at him "wish you didn't have to leave, now I'm gonna have to put up with Dana and you know how annoying she can get" he chuckled "Stupid humans can't mind their own business hmm?" I mumbled tears forming in my eyes, I didn't realise how sad I would be to not see him again "Don't cry Anne" he hugged me again this time not as tight as I started crying, crying _blood._ I rubbed my face only to smudge the blood across my cheek.

"Here" Benny stated using a tissue to wipe the blood away, if Miss Turner saw it wouldn't be good. "Hey I'll give you my address so we can write to each other, and you can delight me with stories of your moody vampire adventures" he joked sadly handing me a little piece of paper, I took it gladly. "Miss Bellerose please hurry!" Turner called out. I looked up at Benny "Thank you, tell boss, Dana and the others at the club I said good bye and be sure I will delight you with my many adventures" I told him kissing him on the cheek. "Miss Belle-"Turner started "Okay I'm coming just a second" I told her. I gave him one last watery smile before running to Miss Turner's car. "Finally" she stated as I jumped in the side seat "Sorry" I smiled sheepishly at her.

Turning as she pulled away I looked back at Benny who was now standing in the middle of the road, I waved a little at him mouthing 'farewell', he waved back brown eyes full of sadness before he vanished as we turned a corner. Turning around I patted my eyes with a tissue making sure Miss Turner didn't see my tears of blood.

I had just lost the first and only true friend I had ever made during my entire vampire life. I could only regret now that I hadn't gotten to know him better.

A/N : Just the farewells and her leaving the town next chapter is going to be where Anna arrives at the orphanage and comes across new supernatural beings :) tell me if you like it or where I can improve


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Orphanage**

"Miss Bellerose?… Miss Bellerose … are you awake?" I groaned "Georgeanna?" the voice suddenly snapped right in my ear. I yelped suddenly awake, I blinked and rubbed my eyes before turning to Miss Turner "Oh, must have fallen asleep" I muttered. The sky was darker and we we're now approaching a large city. "We should be there in 15 minutes dear" Miss Turner told me, I nodded in response.

I could see the large skyscrapers of the city towering over the smaller buildings; I got a sense of déjà vu. Turning I looked over to the back seats of the car, Mr Tibbles was sitting in the pet carrier scowling darkly at me. I stuck my tongue out at him before turning back. "How long have we been travelling?" I asked Miss Turner "Just over 2 hours we got a bit hold up in traffic". I nodded, suddenly getting a pang of thirst. I frowned I hadn't thought of how I was going to 'eat'.

The country side left behind us as we entered the large city, I opened the window and glanced around, this was the most people I had ever seen in _years_! I thought as we drove through the streets. Sometimes I would get odd looks from some of the people walking on the sidewalks, my senses picked up that these people were just like me, non human. As we drove further into the crowded city I could have sworn I saw at least 2 vampires staying back in the alleyways and dark streets, also a group of tanned youths were hanging around in a small park their scent matched Benny's own one, Werewolves. I even spotted a tall stunningly beautiful blond haired woman who seemed to breeze her way through the crowded streets almost as if she was floating, she had an air of mystical power around her when she caught me staring she sent a small smile my way before vanishing into the throngs of people. I did not know what she was.

I was still musing over it when we pulled up in front of a large grey building, almost like a manor house. A garden out front there were children running around, a group of teenagers were sitting under the shade of one of the trees. A chain link fence stood surrounding the garden and building stopping anyone from leaving the perimeter. It was the orphanage.

Miss Turner opened my door, I hadn't realised she had gotten out. "Welcome, Miss Bellerose to your new home!" she smiled. I tried to smile but it came out more of a grimace.

"I'll go get your bag out the back" she told me before walking to the back of the car.

"Why the long face" I small voice muttered from the back seat "you could have ran away". "Oh and get my photo put on the news or news papers? Anyone who knew me before I was turned is bound to recognise me" I growled back "I was well known at Rose North, I'm pretty sure anyone who went there while I was human still live around here"

"Miss Bellerose, who are talking to?" I turned my head to Miss Turner; she was looking at me with a frown on her face. "Oh... err no one, I'll get Tibbles out the back" I replied climbing out the front. Making sure to snag the carrier roughly I pulled it out causing Tibbles to bash into the side, he yowled out. "Oh! Sorry Mr Tibbles" I cooed innocently all the while grinning, my back to Miss Turner as I slammed the door shut. I heard him mutter "Cow" as I turned back to Miss Turner smiling sweetly.

She nodded and starting heading towards the front gate of the orphanage. By now we had attracted the attention of most of the kids who had been playing out front, they were all lined up along the fence silently watching me, they were probably used to Miss Turner bringing new orphans. They were whispering between each other about me, not that they could hide it my hearing was 10 times better than theirs. I listened in

"Oooh a new girl!"

"Why is she so pale?" another mused

"She looks pretty"

"Is she going to be mean like the other teenagers?"

"Yay! She has a kitty!" I smirked inwardly at that, it seemed Mr Tibbles had some new friends.

"She looks dead" one dreamy voice cut through the other whispers, I turned my head to the voice. She was a small pale girl with long black hair; she looked around 6 and had these strange bright amber eyes.

"What, don't be silly"

"Hehe, you can talk freaky Luna"

"Shh, don't talk so loud she is looking at us" I turned my head back.

We were walking through the gate now. I glanced around for a better view of the garden the children were standing their staring at me. I smiled at them a little, and they resumed their whispering. I looked over to the teenagers under the tree, they were looking at me curious, and I couldn't help notice that two girls were glaring at me. To the children I could see that they were rather imposing, they were not the kindest people judging by some of their whispers.

I followed Miss Turner into the building, she smiled when she noticed a short old woman with her gray hair up in a bun, she looked strict a no nonsense woman. "Miss Turner" she nodded "and Miss Bellerose ... and cat?" Mr Tibbles made an affronted noise, I sniggered.

The woman was looking over me in obvious distaste, _hell I'm not too keen on you, at least I don't show it_ I thought a fake smile on my face. "Nice to meet you Miss..." I told her while holding out my hand, she didn't take it. "Goyle, Miss Goyle. I will show you to your room now" she snapped abruptly turning towards a hallway, I glanced at Miss Turner. She was grimacing a little, she gestured at me to follow the stern Miss Goyle. We followed her almost half way down a hallway; doors opposite each other every couple of metres. Miss Galton stopped before a brown door, identical to all the others. A little sign was stuck on the front it read:

**ROOM 18**

Georgeanna Bellerose

It seemed that I didn't have any roommate to worry about. Miss Turner handed me my suitcase and Miss Goyle opened the door for me. I stepped into the room; it was a plain room with a window at the back, a bed was next to the right wall just in front of the door, next to the left wall was a wardrobe and desk other than that the room had white walls and a gray carpet. I really needed to decorate.

I jumped as the door behind me slammed shut leaving me alone." Okay..." I muttered frowning at the door. Shaking my head I placed the suitcase at the foot of my bed and placed Mr Tibbles pet carrier on the desk "Tibbles you can come out now" I grumbled opening the door. There was no movement; I leant towards the open door "Mr Tib-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled out as a grey blur jumped at me from the carrier, I landed on my back with a heavy thud that echoed around the room.

"What the hell?" I yelled, staring at the demon cat standing on my chest. He was really heavy I couldn't even move under his weight. What?

"Get off me! Why can't I get you off?" I yelled at him struggling under his weight, he was glaring at me with... red eyes? "W-why are your eyes red?" I asked horrified. He didn't answer but he growled at me, actually growled! It sent chills up my spine. I was scared of him.

My vision then went black which caused me to panic "Wah! What the- who turned out the lights?" I screeched out. As quickly as it appeared it cleared from my vision, only to be replaced with glowing red eyes of a boy with black hair who looked around 18, he was pinning me down.

My look of disbelief passed replaced with anger I snarled at him and instinctively bit into his nearest wrist with my fangs. I almost threw up, his blood was the most horrible blood I had ever tasted and that is saying something seeming as I had a diet of animal blood, it tasted like what you would expect dirt to taste like. I released his wrist spitting his blood out as well. Me biting him was all it took, he cried out in pain loosening his grasp of me and I reacted instantly kicking him square in the stomach causing him to fly back and slam into the wall above the desk.

I jumped to my feet, fangs out, hands clawed and in a defensive position. "Who are you?" I demanded. He groaned sitting up it the remains of my now smashed desk, he looked up at me his eyes now brown "Who do you think I am?" he groaned "H-how am I meant to know!" I snapped. He looked at me, his face expressionless "Georgie dear, you're _not _that stupid are you?" I paused when he used the pet name that Tibbles uses for me.

My mouth dropped, I came to a sudden revelation "Wait?" I yelled pointing accusingly at the black haired boy.

"Mr Tibbles?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Meeting John**

"Mr Tibbles?" I asked in disbelief

"The one and only"grinned the boy, getting to his feet. "Wha? H_how... You can't- huh?" I stuttered "Georgie don't strain yourself" Tibbles chided me while brushing himself off.

"B- but how? I thought you were just a cat?" I fumed "Now you have a... a body?" "Now, now I ever said I just had a body of a cat" I saw red "WHAT! I looked after you! I fed you! I-I petted you!"

"I thank you for that" he cut in. I continued "So after all this time you could take human form! But you never did?" he shrugged lounging on my bed "I'm lazy what can I say"

"What you're... You're a freeloader! You pig!" I yelled in his face. He looked offended and was about to reply when he got interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Don't. You. DARE. talk!" I hissed at him.

Painting a smile over my face, I opened the door to be greeted by ... nothing.

"Huh?" I muttered looking up and down the corridor. No one "No one's there-whoa!" I yelped when I felt tugging on my jeans, looking down I found two bright amber eyes looking up at was the small pale girl from earlier who the other children addressed as 'freaky Luna'. I hadn't even sensed her.

She was looking up at me her face dreamy "Hello Miss Dead lady" I mentally sighed, why did she insist on claiming I was dead, well I _was_ but not dead, dead.

"Err... Hi?"I asked through clenched teeth.

"I heard banging and yelling" she told me. Oh no, Stupid man-cat was going to pay!

"Oh erm... You don't need to worry about it. My suitcase just fell of the bed" I assured her. She fixed her stare on me again. I was never a good liar.

"Can I come in?" starting at her bluntness; I looked at her "Why? There's nothing in here" she was trying to look through the small gap in the door I was blocking.

She observed me for a few more seconds before reaching her hand out and lightly touching me on the arm. I literally froze just like that. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Luna casually pushed past me through the door into my room.

A second later I unfroze panting. In a flash I was back in my room, Luna was standing in the middle of the room staring at my broken desk with a thoughtful expression on her face. I glanced around Tibbles was nowhere to be seen.

I grabbed her on the shoulder spinning her around to face me kneeling down to her level

"How did you do that?" I demanded. Her face was still thoughtful

"How did you break the desk?" she asked completely ignoring my question

"Answer my question, how did you make me... freeze?" I demanded once more looking her in the eyes. She paused before shrugging and smiling at me randomly stating "I have to go now, I'll tell Miss Goyle you dropped your suitcase... at the foot of your bed" Dammit!

She pushed my arm of her shoulder and breezed past me taking one last thoughtful look at my desk before the door slammed shut.

There was something about that girl she wasn't normal.

As I was rising a figure proceeded to fall out of my wardrobe landing on the floor with a muffled thud.

"Ow it was crammed in there" whined a voice. Forgetting the strange girl, I glared at the figure "You, Mr Tibbles or whoever you are owe me answers!" I hissed standing over him. Tibbles observed me from the floor with raised eyebrows.

"Someone doesn't look to happy..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Do you honestly know where you're going?" I whispered to the dark leather clad figure. He glanced back at me "Georgie don't you trust me" he whispered blinking innocently at me.

"Of course not, not since I discovered you are in fact a demon called Desdel, who can take the form of cat and then used that little skill of yours to make me your personal slave!" I whispered sarcastically.

"I never said I could turn into a cat... My original body was destroyed so I used your cat's body. I can only stay in human form for so long, then I would revert to a cat again" he grinned at me.

"And you could have informed me of this 2 years back!" I muttered he ignored me turning his back to me.

We were in a dark alley somewhere out in the middle of the city sometime past midnight , after I had forced Mr Tibbles ... or Desdel to give me answers. I had stated that I was becoming thirsty; he had instantly perked up and proudly declared he knew where I could get blood.

That's what resulted in me crouching down in a alley with Desdel looking around the corner every few minutes. I was getting impatient; surely someone would eventually notice that I wasn't in my room at the orphanage.

"Tib- I mean Desdel, what are we waiting for?" I hissed at him, prodding his back when he didn't answer. He pushed my poking hand away "I knew someone who deals with vampires, getting blood for the ones that refuse to attack humans" he paused "them lot aren't _normal_ vampires though" he had a mock thoughtful expression on his face. Scowling at the jibe I hit him over the head.

"OW! That hurt" he glared at me "why do you keep hitting me?"

"No idea, but I find it to be quite fun" I answered half truthfully half sarcastic. He growled at me only getting more irritated when I began to laugh.

"Hmmmm... Who do we have here then?" An eerie voice whispered in my ear, my laughing immediately stopped. Desdel was staring behind me his eyes wide open in shock; I was not moving an inch. "Some rats loitering around in an alleyway hmm?" it whispered again sending chills up my spine.

I glanced out the corner of my eye; I could vaguely see a dark silhouette, standing in the shadows. He was further back than I thought

Desdel spoke up taking no mind to my sudden panicked gestures

"Heh heh, Sir yeah i-it's me... erm Desdel I-I went m-missing 2 years back?" the demon whimpered, I was surprised I had never seen him this fearful and did he know this man?

"Desdel?" the figure asked. I took my chances and looked over at the speaker; he had stepped into the light from a street light shining into the alley.

"What the heck happened to you My boy?" he roared in delight, his voice had completely changed; he was a old looking man, his hair was grey and only covered his chin and the sides of his head and he had a grand jolly grin plastered over his face reminding me of Santa Claus.

He suddenly jumped at Desdel with surprising agility, picking him up in his arms and began to _hug _him. This was the _guy_ who had spoken in that terrifying voice? You have got to be kidding me.

I was watching the Santa like guy who had Desdel in a death hug (he was turning a strange blue colour) muttering about how much he had missed him.

"John! Lemme go...can't... breath!" Desdel finally managed to choke out. Upon hearing his captive's plea, this John released Desdel from his arms, causing him to fall into a heap on the cobbled stones below.

Catching his breath Desdel sat up "T-thanks" he muttered. I furrowed my eye brows a thought hitting me; this man knew Mr Tibbles human form?

Said man was currently shaking Desdel asking him what happened to him, much to the demons annoyance.

"Excuse me? But who exactly are you?" I spoke up looking between Desdel and the creepy hug loving John.

Desdel noticing me once more, grinned gesturing to the older man "This Georgie is John Hallows he is the blood dealer and an... old friend you could say"

"How'd you do?" John beamed suddenly up in my face.

This guy can't seriously be a blood dealer. He was mental!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: I feel this went on a bit too long I'll try get on to when she goes to school in the next chapter : / so it should be interesting hopefully :)

I also have some photos up of what I feel the characters look like

review... If you want :D


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't wrote in months, I've been really busy with school. It can be hard going through school in France when your native language is English. Plus I've had writers block, but I think I have planned out what I'm going to write.**

**I don't like this chapter much, sorry if this isn't to good, I just need to get started again. **

**Chapter 5- Luna **

"Wow! This is amazing A, B, O! I could make a blood cocktail!" I said in delight, holding the different blood type packs in my hands " John may be mental but he sure does know what pleases a vampire" I continued.

"Okay, okay! I get the point! You like blood cocktails!" a voice snapped at me.

"Killjoy!" I accused, pouting at the now cat bodied demon. We were walking back towards the orphanage.

"You don't know how embarrassing that was!" Desdel seethed at me "It's almost like appearing naked in front of some you've known for years!-"

"-That would be embarrassing- "

"-but that's not the point, I'm lucky John is a good friend and not an enemy, I would die if the demon world found out my real body was now a _cat's"_

" - my cat's" I muttered, he ranted on, ignoring me.

I blanked him out as we continued to walk, thinking over the last hour.

John had introduced himself as John 'Mr Claus' Truman, he was -what I assumed- an old happy go lucky human who worked as a janitor at a blood bank, hence where he obtained the blood bags. He was one of the main sellers of blood in the city, when I had asked how John and Desdel knew each other they had told me that they'd known each other due to business dealings and that they had eventually became good friends.

After talking for a while, John had took us through the alleyways to an old building where he conducted his 'business', he had given me the blood bags for free after declaring me one of his friends- along with hugging me. The most amusing part had been when Desdel had literally turned into a cat in a poof of black smoke before a rather shocked John. It had took a while to explain what had happened, John hadn't looked too happy when he'd found out Desdel had been attacked and his original body destroyed.

I sighed, earning a strange look from Desdel, he had stopped his moaning and was strolling along side me. "Sorry, just thinking" I told him "Of course you are" he sighed rolling his eyes.

I pulled out my phone out of my jacket's pocket and glanced at the time; it was almost half nine. I snapped it shut.

"We should get going, if someone notices I'm missing; It'll be bad"

* * *

Something bright was shining into my eyes, no matter how tight I squeezed them shut it wouldn't go away. It was persistent and annoying.

"Gah!"I yelled opening my eyes only to snap them shut again shielding them from the suns rays

"Wakey wakey now Georgie" a soft voice whispered into my left ear "time to ge-ARGHHH!"

A thud followed the strangled yell of the cat that had just been thrown across the room.

"Oops" I yawned, as I sat up in bed. I smirked at the ruffled cat "How dare you! I helpfully wake you up and you throw me across the room!" he said sticking his nose up in the air "I'm not a morning person and… " I checked the time " … waking me up at four thirty in the _morning_? Helpful?" I asked throwing my pillow in his direction.

"Hey! Don't blame me, blame the kid, she wanted to talk to you" I scoffed-

wait what kid?

"Hello Miss Dead lady" a certain young girl sitting at the end of the bed greeted. Luna.

"Luna! How did you get in here? Wasn't the door was locked and why are you here?" I asked shocked, what was up with this girl?

she regarded me with her bright amber eyes, a thoughtful expression on her face . again.

" you went out last night " she stated bluntly, how did she know… I was sure no one had noticed I was gone.

" I don't know what you're talking about " I told her " Nor why you're in my room this early in the morning. But please, what do you want?"

"Was it to get that blood? " she was pointing to a bag on the floor to the side of the bed. I grabbed the bag and shoved it under my bed

" Blood? Don't be silly why would I have blood? " I lied, obviously this girl knew more than she let on. Hopefully telling a lie would work

Which, judging by her expression, wasn't. Then again I doubted that I could lie my way out of why I have a rucksack full of blood bags and why my cat talks.

I watched her carefully as she sat at the end of my bed, a strangely mature look appearing on her face.

" I knew what you were the minute you walked in here, a vampire" she spoke after a minute of silence "plus, I doubt you _could _lie your way out the reason your cat talks-" did she read my mind?

" -anyway I've already explained the situation to him " what situation?

"What situation you ask? As you might've guessed I'm not human and I'm in fact quite a lot older than I look " I interrupted her "Wait why are you telling me this? Who are you? "

" I am - was- a witch from a local Coven " What? " A witch?" I asked "You look five!" she scowled at me " There is a reason for that. If you would allow me to explain "

When she figured that I wouldn't interrupt she resumed speaking

"As I've said, I'm a witch from a local witch Coven, I may look like a child but I am not, I assure you. The reason I look like a child is because of a spell that was put on me by a witch called Maud Edelweiss" she paused " now I am thought missing, by the witch council" I frowned witch council? I'd heard Mr Bane mention something about a witches council a few times, mostly when he was in a mad mood.

"And… how do I come into this?… " I asked unsure; mature Luna was far more creepy than dreamy Luna.

" ah… " she smiled at me; even Desdel was bloody smirking-in his own cat like way " That's where you come in "

" eh.. What? You want me to help you? How, why should I? "I demanded "There are plenty of reasons. You're new to the city, there are certain rules "

"rules?.. "

" The supernatural community rules, as in how everything runs here, it's a lot different to where you came from" I was getting scared now

" and because you're going to a human school you will need to learn a lot of things, important things " She finished.

I sat stupefied, trying to process all this information, I understand that that there must some form of control over the supernatural since humans didn't know we existed. There are creatures that even I don't know exist thinking back to that mysterious woman I had seen while driving through the city with Miss Turner. But there was one important question, what did Luna this possibly powerful witch trapped in a infants body want from me?

I only had to look at her face to know she had read my mind

" Georgeanna Bellerose " I gulped " You're going to help me find that witch who cursed me and get my adult body back "

Great!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Jenna

"Typical" I growled, yanking a hairbrush through my hair "but, of course it was bound to happen with my luck" I muttered, glaring darkly at my reflection; I was now in a bathroom located in the same hall as my room, it was a shared bathroom so I was hoping none was wonder in, especially since I was in a mood. Even Desdel was eying me warily from where he sat on the counter, just in front of the mirror.

"No one just comes over to you ordering you to help them do something potencially life threatening!" I exclaimed, pulling my hair up into a messy bun. Desdel frowned - as much as a cat can frown - "Georgie... I'm sure you don't have five second memory loss, but you _accepted _her deal" he voiced the last sentence almost as question.

I sighed looking at him in the eye, through the mirror "Yes, I know I did, only because she was offering something that may come in handy for me. Doesn't mean I can't complain about it" I stated, after I had accepted the deal after hesitating for a while, she had clapped her hands together, a giant smile on her face, told me she'll tell me whats going to happen and popped out of existence, literally, she had vanished.

"I don't know what she thinks I can achieve" I told Desdel " I'm a bad excuse of a vampire" I finished. " Maybe..." he said "Since you're insignifiant, and _so_ not a threat" I glared at him, he continued "You'll manage to aid her in many ways, I mean, you're so clumsy and un-vampire like, other supernaturals might mistake you for human, you'd be able to deceive them all. Think about it" He finished.

"Maybe" I whispered, thinking other what he'd just said, It made sense.

"I'll wait until she comes to me again, I'll get her to answer my questions" I concluded after a good few minutes thinking. He nodded.

I needed to know the facts. I wasn't just going to walk into possible danger without knowing the full story.

* * *

"You're not allowed to come" I hissed, rushing out of my room.

"Aww, just say I'm to attached to you, that I'd die of loneliness without you by my side!" Desdel whined sprinting out my room before I could slam the door shut.

"Cats are not meant to come to come to breakfast or school" I stated "But I'm not a cat. I'm a demon" He moaned, dodging my hands when I went to grab him.

"You look like a cat. You have a body of cat. So therefore you. are. a. cat" I lunged for him again "Do cats talk...?" he asked "Shut up!" I almost screamed, tripping up slightly when he ran between my legs, making his way down the hallway.

It was sometime past seven in the morning and most of the other children and teenagers and gone down to the breakfast hall; I had heard them when I was in my room. Even though I didn't really eat food, I still needed to keep up an act. Unfortunately a certain talking cat was getting in the way. Said cat was now running down the hallway heading towards the main entrance hall.

Narrowing my eyes I ran as fast as I could (vamp speed of course) towards him, surprising him when I gripped on to the back of his neck and threw him out the nearest open window, yowling as he fell- plus cursing me and claiming he'll get revenge.

I sighed in relief,_at least that get's rid of one problem, for while that i_s.

"Excuse me"

I froze up instantly. Turning slowly I locked eyes with a girl. She looked around the same age as my physical appearance; she had light blond shoulder length hair and brown eyes, she was dressed in smart looking clothes and was wearing glasses. She was looking at me in curiosity.

She hadn't seen me throw Desdel out the window, had she? I panicked. I don't know how I could explain my way out of that.

She seemed to notice my sudden nervousness. "Oh! Sorry, I noticed you in the hallway on your own" she explained, smiling "I haven't seen you around before,are you new here?" she questioned. I did a happy dance in my head, she hadn't seen my cat throwing abilties.

I nodded in answer to her question, she instantly brightend and offered her hand.

"Jenna Stone"

"Georgeanna Bellerose" I replyed shaking her hand, she shivered a little when she felt the coldness of my skin.

"So, how are you liking it here so far? Miss Goyle been treating you well?" she asked good natured. I laughed "Ah, Miss Goyle..." I trailed off, she gave me an understanding look.

"I haven't really been around much, only my room" I told her " I was just about to go to breakfast" best not to tell her about Desdel. Jenna nodded, pushing up her glasses.

"Do you know where the breakfast hall is?" I frowned.

"I hadn't thought of that" I said.

"Do you want me to show you? I've been here for six years so I pretty much know this place of by heart" she smiled

"Sure! I would have probably been wondering around looking if you hadn't shown up!" I told her. I think I like this girl, she seems kind enough.

"Ok, follow me then I'll take you" she glanced at her watch "It's 7:15 now, so there should be plenty of time before the school bus comes" Oh yeah, school, I thought.

Jenna took me through at least three different hallways before we arrived at some doors, I could hear chatter coming from the room, I could see people through sitting at tables and eating through a window in the doors.

"We're here" Jenna declared, pushing one of the doors open. We stepped through. And the whole room went silent. Everyone was staring at me. Oh gees.

I kept my head down as I followed Jenna across the hall to the serving counter. I noticed some of the smaller children from when I first arrived here, they were whispering to other children that mustn't have been inside when I'd arrived.

I took the least amount of food as possible when we were served breakfast - It wasn't like I was going to eat any- I also learnt the names a few more staff that worked in the orphanage. Claire and Stefan were the names of the ones who served food, I could sense something off about Stefan, I don't think that he was human but I couldn't be sure what he was.

Jenna and I sat down at an empty table, the hall was noisy again with the sound of chatter although I still recieved curious looks. Jenna and I were talking about random things, and were getting along great, I was even learning new slang and the styles of teenagers nowadays.

Luna wasn't here, I looked around for her a few times but she was simply not there. I thought back to when she had vanished in to nothing. Probably planning out what to do with me. I thought bitterly.

At 7:45, Miss Goyle and another women had started to ask for us to finish eating and putting away our trays, when Jenna had asked why I hadn't touched the food I'd simply shrugged and muttered about nerves and starting a new school.

I was getting worried now, how was I going to keep up a human facade ?


End file.
